The present invention is broadly concerned with containers of the type normally utilized in a kitchen environment for the storage of foodstuffs. More particularly, the invention is concerned with seals for such containers.
The conventional seals, for the most part, are adapted to snap-lock to the container rim and, depending upon the nature of the specific seal, provide particular advantages including an effective sealing capability, ease of mounting and/or removal, the capability of accommodating itself to overloaded containers, and the like.
Of interest with regard to the known prior art, is U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,729 B1, issued Jul. 17, 2001, to Mitchell et al. which discloses a one-piece highly elastic sealing cover wherein both the corrugated central panel and peripheral integral bead are elastically stretchable outwardly to both conform to different size and shape containers and laterally expand to accommodate foodstuffs projecting above the top rim of the container. A similar product is sold by a company known as EMSA which is a flaccid sheet with an integral peripheral bead, much in the manner of a bathing cap or shower cap, which can be stretched over the top of a container regardless of variations in the container configuration.
One-piece seals with central panels which flex slightly to assist in mounting the seal will be noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,088, issued Jul. 25, 1972, to Swett et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,208, issued Sep. 19, 1972 to Croyle et al.